


A Rough Day

by DarkNightmares13



Series: My Chemical Romance One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Days, Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightmares13/pseuds/DarkNightmares13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything that can go bad does go bad, how will you handle it?  What happens when a stranger appears at the door can they make the day better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Day

Today was one of those days were everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Currently I was trying to fix the coffee machine that decided to break down. I run a comic book cafe, my friend Emily works for me and has been a big help today. While I'm trying to fix this, she is at the register checking the customers out.

There's a line at the cafe, people waiting to get their coffee or tasty treats. Someone got impatient and started to shout. "I apologize for the wait, we are trying to fix the machine." If all they want is coffee why don't they just go to a Starbucks. Somehow with the help of Emily we finally fix the machine and get everyone taken care of.

Like I said everything that could go wrong did go wrong. It started raining and of course there was a leak in the ceiling. I had to move all the comics in that area and placed a bucket to catch the water. Now I'm checking each comic to make sure they didn't get any water damage.

Finally it was closing time, but I had finally had enough. After everything that happened I was ready to break. "Heather?" Emily quietly spoke and I snapped.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to finish this up?!" I could see her eyes water and I felt bad.

"I just wanted to say I'm heading out and I would be back tomorrow." She left, leaving me alone in the quietness. I decided to make myself an expresso shot, just as I was about to drink it down a knock came from the front door.

"We're closed!" That probably sounded mean but I didn't want to deal with anyone but the knocking continued. After several minutes I finally walked up to the door to see who was there. Once my eyes laid upon his I nearly fainted, I never would have expected him to be here.

"Look I'm sorry, I know your closed but I really need to get a gift for a friend. Is it at all possible to open up for just a couple of minutes?" His voice was rough but angelic at the same time. There was no way I was going to say no to him, not when his sparkling hazel eyes had me hypnotized.

Slowly I unlocked the door, opening it up and gestured him in. "Can I help you find anything in particular?"

"He's a big horror fan, got anything for that?" His long black hair flowed, some covering his face as he walked around the comics. I still couldn't believe he was standing here, in my comic book shop.

"There's Tales from the Crypt, also practically any horror movie has a comic series. What's your friends favorite horror movie?" He was wearing a black leather jacket, fingerless black gloves, jeans and converse. I wondered if I should let him know that I knew who he was. "Can I offer you something to drink Mr. Way?"

I was so smooth, he actually started to giggle. "Gerard is fine and yeah what do you have?" I walked him towards the cafe area, he decided on a regular coffee. Of course as I grabbed one cup the rest fell to the floor. A loud sigh came, not realizing it was out loud and that he could hear. "Rough day Ms. uhhh?"

"Heather and you have no idea, everything went wrong and I ended up snapping at my friend. I was ready to throw an action figure at you before I realized who you were."

"Please don't do me any special favors, if you want to hit me with something go ahead." He smiled and I literally had to hold onto the counter to keep myself from fainting. After picking up all the cups, with the help of Gerard Way, I finally made him his coffee.

"Can I ask a small favor?"

"You let me into you store after hours, I am in your debt."

"Okay the thing is, I am a big fan of My Chemical Romance and of course your comics. Would you sign a couple of things for me?"

He smiled again, brushing his hair behind his ear and giggled. "Yeah of course, do you have a camera? We can take a picture to hang up on the wall. You can caption it 'Almost Threw An Action Figure At Gerard Way'."

We got up and went into my office where I had my CDs, he signed every single one of them. Then I grabbed my phone, which has an amazing camera on it. He wrapped his arm around me and brought us close together. "Smile big Heather!" We squeezed in close as I took the picture. He decided we should take several, different poses and all that.

After that I showed him around, letting him see all the horror comics we have. Gerard decided on five comics, all based off my suggestions which were actually Emily's favorite choices. He got two Tales from the Crypt, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween and a Grimm's Fairytales.

"Now there is no charge on these, on the house."

"I don't think so, I'm paying for these and that amazing coffee. I would also like to buy some of those cupcakes to give to my friend."

"Those cupcakes are amazing, my friend Emily makes them. She's a sweetheart and works her ass off for me."

"What's her favorite comic?"

"Actually those are her choices, she's a big horror fan too." He ran back to the comics and grabbed another Tales from the Crypt and an Umbrella Academy book.

"Well here, such an amazing friend shouldn't be left out. Tell her I hope she enjoys Umbrella Academy."

"Oh I know she does, she will flip. Wait I have an idea!" I grabbed a piece of paper, "write I love Emily on this." He did as I said, "now hold it up and I will take a picture for her. Hopefully this will make up for me snapping at her." I took a few pictures with him giving different expressions.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, we all have those bad days. I've snapped at Mikey before, but brothers can be a pain sometimes." He paid for all of the comics, the coffee and a dozen cupcakes. I led him to the door, unlocked it and opened it. A gust of wind blew in and the air felt great.

Gerard walked out, "thanks again for everything Heather. Seems like you have a pretty cool shop here, try not to let these bad days get to you. Everything always works out, keep your head up." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, leaving me breathless. "Have a good night." With that he was gone, I was just kissed on the cheek by Gerard freaking Way.

I closed the door, locked it and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. There was a big smile on my face, it would be there for a long time. Somehow I was able to clean up the store and head home. That night I fell asleep and dreamt about Gerard Way.

The next morning, Emily was already behind the counter, when I walked in. She was busy checking the list of our new shipment. "Emily, I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday."

"Better me then one of the customers love." She always called me love, it made me smile and even though she was still looking down I could see her smile. Before the store opened I had to tell Emily what happened last night, show her the pictures and her comic.

Even though yesterday was rough to begin with, the events that happened last night made up for everything. His voice still echos in my ears, his face still burned into my mind and his kiss still lingers on my cheek. That is what happened on my rough day.

End.


End file.
